Cast Away WWE Style
by Alexian Vachon
Summary: What happens when a whole bunch of wwe supersars get stranded on a uncharted island? Read on to find out!Please R&R! Ch's 6&7 up!!!!!!!1 Yes, Im Still Alive!!!
1. Chapter 1

AN- This is my pathetic attempt at humor.  It is kinda true though, I really do live on LI and I really couldn't get tickets 4 summerslam.  Errrrrr.

Disclaimer- I own shit on a stick.  I wish I owned Edge (hehe, clean thoughts.)

Melissa- (on the phone with her friend and wrestling buddy Karen) This sucks. 

Karen- What?

Melissa- I couldn't get the Summerslam tickets.

Karen- What?

Melissa- I said I

Karen- What?

Melissa- Couldn't get the

Karen- What?

Melissa- Summerslam tickets!!!

Karen- What!  Why you little!

Melissa-I know, I know. (Crumples up paper with plans to kidnap Edge and hide him in the basement)

Karen- This sucks! (Crumples up paper with her plans to kidnap Jeff Hardy and hide him in the basement)

Melissa- At least were still going to Australia in a few weeks.

Karen- Screw Australia!  I want Jeff Hardy! (Starts to drool)

Melissa- We can still go to the coliseum and wait at the exits, maybe we'll see someone or find a scalper or something.

Karen-(Unfolds plans) Okay.

Melissa- Isn't this an intelligent conversation. 

Karen- Mmmmmmm, Jeffffff (Falls into puddle of drool.

Melissa- Karen? (Hears dial tone)  Moron. (Hangs up phone and goes on her computer to write some fanfiction and suicidal poetry)

Outside the Coliseum on the day of Summerslam

Melissa- Ok, we have the walkie talkies, if you meet up with any scalpers or wrestlers, radio me.

Karen- Jeff!  Jeff!  Where's Jeff?

Melissa- (Unhooks Karen's leash) Go find him girl! (Hands Karen a bag of skittles as a reward)

Karen- Jeff! (Runs off on all fours)

Melissa- (Muttering to self) Maybe she'll get lost.

Karen- (In front of a car with it's head lights on) Oooh!  Shiny!

                Melissa has not been able to find any scalpers or wrestlers.  She is now leaning up against a wall, looking very morbid.

Melissa- (Sighs) I hate my life.

                It is forty minutes before the show starts, and Edge has gone outside to clear his head.  He is walking around the back parking lot when he spies a girl in tattered clothes leaning against the wall, next to the barbed wire fence.

Edge- (Thinking) She looks morbid.

Edge has decided to see what's wrong.

Edge- Erm, what's wrong?

Melissa- I couldn't get tickets to Summerslam, so I came here to find some scalpers.  I don't think I'm going to find any though, and the show starts soon.  I'm never going to get to see Edge. (Sighs)

Edge- Um, I may be able to help you with part of that problem.

Melissa- (Recognizes that voice and looks up in awe) E..E...Edge! (Faints)

Edge- Oh my god!  I killed her! (Starts to do CPR)

Melissa- (Thinking) Hehe it worked!

                Meanwhile, we join Karen, who is still on all fours, on her hunt for Jeff Hardy.

Karen- Jeff!  Must find Jeff!

Jeff- Skittles!  Must find Skittles!

Karen- (Stops and sniffs air) Jeff!  Jeff!

Jeff- (Stops and sniffs air) Skittles!  Skittles! (Runs out of arena and into parking lot)

Karen- Jeff!

Jeff- Skittles!

They both run towards each other and collide.  

Jeff and Karen- Ow! 

Karen- Ahhhhhhh!  Jeff! (Jumps into Jeff's arms)

Jeff- Um, Hi!  My names Jeff and I like skittles.

Karen- my names Karen and I like you!

Jeff- Oh, can I have some skittles? (Gives her the puppy face)

Karen- Yea, sure.  (Picks up walkie talkie)

Screen goes back to Melissa and Edge where Edge is still doing CPR and Melissa is loving every second of it when her walkie talkie goes off.  Edge stops for a second and hesitantly reaches into her back pocket and pulls out the small black radio.

Screen divides in half.

Karen- Melissa?

Edge- Erm, no.  This is Edge.  I think I killed your friend.

Karen- Oh, more for me.

Melissa's eyes shoot open and she snatches the radio out of Edge's hand.

Melissa- Hell no bitch!  Die and burn Karen!

Karen- Ok, well, I found Jeff and I'm guessing you found Edge.

Melissa- Really?

Karen- Yea, were eating skittles.  Say hi Jeff.

Jeff- Hi Jeff!

Screen goes back to one piece.  It turns out the Karen and Melissa are only about twenty feet from eachother.

Karen- Ahh!  Edge!

Melissa- Back off.  He's mine. (hisses)

Edge- okayyyyyyyyyy.  (To author) why'd you stick me with a psychopath?  You made me a vampire that's fine, but what did I do to deserve this?

EdgesGothDiva- Watch it, that's a character based on me. (Glances at Edge shrine).  Your lucky you're cute.

Edge- Um, thanks I guess.  But wait! Does that mean you're a psychopath too?

EdgesGothDiva- Watch it or I'll stick you with Karen. 

Edge- (Pales) Gulp. Okay.

Karen and Jeff- (Look up at the sky and drop to their knees) All hail EdgesGothDiva!

EdgesGothDiva- Muwahahahahaha!

Matt Hardy walks out holding a leash with an empty collar on the end.

Matt- Jeff!  There you are!  Have you been terrorizing these people?

Jeff- Nooooo.  She gave me skittles and she's a psycho.

Karen holds up the empty skittles bag and Melissa just grins insanely.

Edge- Wow!  That's a really good insane grin.

Melissa- Really!  Wow, Edge just gave me a complement.

Karen- Matt!  Matt!  Runs on all fours to Matt Hardy and grabs his leg.

Matt- Oh my god!  There's another one!

Melissa- Karen!  Sit!  Bad girl! No skittles.

Karen and Jeff- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

EdgesGothDiva- (In distance) Muwahahaha!

Edge- Does she scare you too?

Melissa- Try living with her.

Matt- Um, we kinda have to go.  There's this thing called Summerslam…..

Melissa/Karen/Jeff- NOOOOOOOO!

EdgesGothDiva-Cough Cough Offer them backstage passes Edge Cough Cough

Edge- Why should I?

EdgesGothDiva- Cough Cough Slash fic Cough Cough

Edge- That's not going to do it.

EdgesGothDiva- Cough Cough With Christian Cough Cough

Edge- (Becomes paler) Raises hands to sky NOOOOOOOOOOO!

EdgesGothDiva- I'm starting to type Edge!

Edge- Okay! Okay!  You guys want backstage passes?

Melissa and Karen- Sure!

                Everyone heads into the arena and Edge leads Karen and Melissa to his dressing room where they can hang out with Matt and Jeff since they're not competing that night.  

EdgesGothDiva- (Inside Edge's head)  Hi Edge!!!

Edge- Ahhhhh!  Get out of my head!

EdgesGothDiva- Never!  Muwahaha!

Edge- If you love me so much why must you torment me

EdgesGothDiva- (Silence)

Edge- That's what I thought.

Jeff- I think he went apples.

Everyone looks at Jeff.

Jeff- What?

Austin- (From a bar in the middle of no where) What? (Passes out on the floor)

Cricket- Chirp Chirp

Matt- I think this author needs to be commited.

Melissa- NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Not again!  They'll never find me!

Everyone looks at Melissa.

Edge- Erm, I'm going to go find Eddie so I can kick his ass.  (Runs out the door and does just that)

Melissa- Yay!  Edge won!  Go Edge Go Edge! (Does a little dance)

                Summerslam eventually ended and much to their dismay and Edge's delight, Melissa and Karen had to leave.

The End?

EdgesGothDiva- Hell no!  I have big plans for you Edge!

Edge- NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

EdgesGothDiva And Melissa- Muwahahahahaha!

Karen- Jeff!

Jeff- Skittles!

Matt- God help us all!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- This is my sad attempt at humor.  I have no life.

In an airport, far far away….

Meissa- Erm

Karen- Are we there yet?

Melissa- You moron!  We haven't even left the airport yet, damn airport security.

Security man- Miss, were going to have to inspect your laptop.

Melissa- Drop it and Die! (As she hands over her computer)

Security man- Were very careful about stuff like that miss (As he drops the laptop)

Melissa- Die and Burn!!!!! (Proceeds to do the Edgecution as Karen watches)

Karen- Are we there yet?

Melissa- (Slaps forehead) Yes Karen, yes we are.

Karen- Yay! Were In Australi- (Stops mid word and sniff's air) Jeff! (Pulls Melissa towards the scent)

                On the other side of the airport.

Jeff- Skittles! (Pulls Matt to Karen)

Matt- No!  Down Jeff! We have a plane to catch! (Drags him away on his leash)

On the Plane.

Karen- I thought you said we were in Australia.

Melissa- I lied.

On the other end of the plane.

Jeff- I thought you said we were in Australia!

Matt- I lied.

Jeff- Skittles! (Gets up and goes to the front of the plane)

Karen- Jeff!

Jeff- Skittles!

Melissa- Jeff?

Christian- I hate Edge.

Edge- I heard that!

Melissa- Edge?

Edge- (Sees Melissa) Why me?

EdgesGothDiva- Edge, I'm sick of this.  If your not madly in love with my split personality in five seconds, Ima start that slash fic!

Edge- I mean, Melissa!

EdgesGothDiva- Better.

Melissa- (Get's up and sits in the empty seat next to Edge) Hi Edge!

Edge- (puts his arm around her shoulders) Hi Melissa. (Thinking) Damn you EdgesGothDiva!!!!!

EdgesGothDiva- Muwahaha!!!

Christian- Does she do that a lot?  America sucks!

Undertaker- Respect me or die!

Jericho- I'm the king of the World.

Bubba Duddley- Bubba!  Get the tables!

D'von- (Producing a basket) Donations anyone?

Melissa- Where'd all you people come form and WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!

Jericho- Hey!

Melissa- Who else is here?

(Perry Saturn, Stephanie, Triple H, Kurt Angle, The Rock, Hurricane, Trish, Stacy, and William Regal all pop their heads up) Hi!

Matt- Oh My God.

At the front of the plane.

Perry Saturn- Moppy! Let's go sky diving! (Pulls the door open)

Everyone- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Melissa- Hold me Edge!!!

Edge- I don't want to die! (Thinking) Yes! Muwahaha!   You wont be able to get me once I'm dead EdgesGothDiva!!!

EdgesGothDiva- That's what you think Muwahahaha!!!!

 Plane goes into a nosedive

Karen and Jeff- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

On the shore of a uncharted island.

Edge- I'm alive! (Thinking) Damn you EdgesGothDiva!!!!!

EdgesGothDiva- Told ya!

Karen- If you're not here, say cheesey monkey testicles! 

Everyone- Blank stare.

Melissa- Perry!  You're dead! (Starts to chase Perry around, eventually getting him down and kicking his ass.

Everyone but Perry and Melissa- Damn.

Suddenly, there is movement in the tall grass and a shaggy figure steps out.

Everyone- Ahhhhhhh!

Figure- Ahhhhhhh!

Melissa- Gangrel!

Perry- (Lying on the floor) Moppy!

Gangrel- Erm, hi?

Edge- It's you! (Fly's at him and spears Gangrel down.)

Melissa- Edge! No!(Runs over and picks Edge up off Gangrel.

Gangrel- (With a strange look in his eye) Thanks.

Melissa- (Blushing) No problem.

Edge- I thought you loved me!

Christian- Haha!  America Sucks!

Rock- That's it Jabroni!  Die! (Beats the crap out of Christian)

HHH- What are you doing here?

Gangrel- My plane Crashed and stranded me here

Karen- That's got to suck.

Everyone- (Blank Stare)

Angle- Where's Regal?

Regal- (sitting on top of sinking plane, watching shark fins and clutching a pink teddy bear.

Angle- Flufums!

Triple H- (Muttering) Queer.

Gangrel- Um, do you guys have any blood.

Rock- You sick freak!

Trish and Stacy- Ewwww!

Melissa- MMMMMM Blood.

Gangrel- (takes off his silver shades) You like blood.

Melissa- I love blood!

Gangrel- (Sweeps her off her feet) Finally!  Someone that understands!

Edge- Hey! (sounding like a hurt puppy)

EdgesGothDiva- Muwahahahaha!

Edge drops to his knees and screams.

Christian-(starting to move) haha, ooh, Matt, your looking good today. (passes out again)

Matt- (Pales)

Stephanie- (Shrieking) Were all gonna die!!!!!

Karen- Shut up.

Jeff- Does anyone have any skittles?

Karen- I might.

Jeff- Can I have them?

Karen- Sure, if you do what I say for a few minutes.

Jeff- Kay!

Karen- Excellent (Leads Jeff into bushes)

Angle- Can I have some skittles?

Karen- Hell no!!!

Angle- I'm an Olympic gold medallist and I cant even get any skittles!

Hurricane- Um, So, Citizen Gangrel, do you have any shelter?

Gangrel- yea, a cave.

Edge- Errrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Trish- (To Edge) You look like you need some stratusfaction.

Edge- Ummmmm, no. (Runs to the head of the procession)

Karen- (Now back and holding Jeff's hand) Are we there yet?

Jeff- Yum, those were good skittles.  Can I have some more?

Karen- Later.

Jericho- (Upon seeing the cave) I'm a living legend, and I have to live in a cave?

Rock- If you don't like it, you can get the f out! (Does the peoples eyebrow)

Christian- I'm hungry!

Edge- Haha!

Gangrel- There are some spears outside the cave, if your hungry, go fish.

Christian- You're not going to help us?

Gangrel- No.

Christian- Why? (Throws tantrum)

Melissa- because he'll be occupied at the time (Crawling into Gangrels lap)

Edge- Melissa can come, she's good at fishing!

Melissa- Whatever.

Edge- (thinking) Yes!

Perry- Moppy, don't say that!  I cant kill her!

Melissa- (hisses at Perry)

Edge, Christian, Jeff, Karen, Melissa, and Angle all go to fish and bring home food.

Angle- (Sniffle) Fluffums!

Melissa- Will you shut up!

Edge- Yea! What she said.

Christian- (To Melissa) a know, even if America sucks, you're pretty damn hot.

EdgesGothDiva- Muwahahaha!

Jeff- She's creepy.

Edge- Amen.

Melissa- So Mote it Be.

Angle- Fluffums.  Sniff, sniff.

Christian- America sucks.

Karen- Moo.

Melissa- What in the blue hell is wrong with you?

Rock- (Back at camp) Hey!

Karen- Walks away and bashes her head with a coconut.

After two hours of fishing, no one has anything, and everyone's pissed.

Melissa- Hey, o split personality, we need food!

EdgesGothDiva- Bleh, I'm lazy.  Get it your self.

Melissa- Give us food or I kill myself and end the story.

EdgesGothDiva- Fine, fine.  

A whole pile of food appears in front of them. 

EdgesGothDiva- anything else while I'm at it?  
Melissa- Well, now that you mention it…….

Four hours later

EdgesGothDiva- Okay, you have a house, furniture, a computer, a lifetime supply of skittles, an xbox, games, quads, dirt bikes, a roller coaster, fifty gallons of blood, jet ski's, and I made the Dudley's disappear, a shotgun, and a teddy bear (Everyone looks at Angle).  Anything else?

Melissa- No.

EdgesGothDiva- I wont forget this.

Karen and Jeff- Are we there yet?

Meanwhile, Perry has made a raft and is going out to sea, hoping to get back to land.

Perry- Don't worry Moppy! We'll make it and then no one will laugh at us ever again.

Moppy-……..

Perry- I know!

Moppy-………

Perry- I hear you.

Just then, a tidal wave comes out of no where and nails the little float.

Perry- Moppy?

Moppy-………..

Perry- Moppy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moppy- You let me float away you worthless piece of crap!

Perry- MOPPY!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MOPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

Back on shore.

Melissa- damn, that guy has problems.

Edge & Christian & Gangrel- Melissa, will you marry me?

Melissa- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  (Faints)

Edge- Ahhhh she's dead!!!

All three rotate doing CPR.

Melissa- (Thinking) Life is good)

Angle- Step aside, I know how to do CPR.

Melissa- NOOO! I'm alive!

Karen- Jeff, I want skittles.

Jeff- I want hair dye.

Karen- EdgesGothDiva?  Hello?

EdgesGothDiva- No.  You guys are roughing it from now on and how in the blue hell did you two eat a lifetime supply of skittles in under twenty minutes?!

Jeff- Pleaseeeeee? (Burps)

EdgesGothDiva- No. MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Screen pans to other room

Trish- I love you Rocky!

Rock- Must have Pie (Twitch)

Trish- I have some pie for you. (Leads Rock to her room)

Screen oans to Living Room

Stacy and Stephanie- Were all alone!

Triple H and Jericho- That's because you're whores.

Screen pans To front Porch

Hurricane- So citizen Matt, I've been looking for a new sidekick..

Matt-(Twitch twitch)

Screen Pans To Computer Room

Audience- Enough with the damn panning!!!!!!

EdgesGothDiva- Never!! Muwahahahaha!!!

Christian- Damn, she has issues.

Melissa- (Now on computer)

Gangrel- What are you doing?

Melissa- Talking to my friends.

Gangrel- Oh.

Melissa- None of them believe me.

Gangrel- (wrapping his arms around her waist) Oh, too bad.

Melissa- Yea, guess that means that no one can save us.

Christian- (walking in) I'm loneley.

Edge- (Walking in with him) Deal with it.

Melissa- Arg!  This is too hard!  

Christian- I know you really love me.

Melissa- Um, actually, no.  You never had a chance to begin with.

Christian- America Sucks!

I need someone for Christian and Gangrel.  Tell me if ur interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Special guest appearances by:

Angel as Angel

Cat Lea as Cat

OntheEdge487 as Mandy

Andraste McMahon as Robin

Caitlin714 as Caitlin

Melissa- Hey, what happened to Taker?

Edge- Erm, um, good question.

Karen- Has Anyone seen Taker?

Trish, Stacy, Stephanie, Christian, Edge, Gangrel, Rock, Triple H, Matt, Jeff, Hurricane-, Jericho- No.

Edge- Maybe we should send out a search party! 

Melissa- That's a great idea Edge!

Edge- (thinking) Muwahahaha!  She's all mine!

EdgesGothDiva- That's the spirit!

Karen- Who should go?

Everyone- Angle and Stephanie

Stephanie- (Screeching) What!  No! I'm a McMahon dammit!

Melissa- Tough.

Stephanie- I'm not going!

Melissa- Yea you are.

Stephanie- You cant make me!

Melissa- Yes I can! (Picks Steph up and throws her out the window of the three story house)

Angle- Steph!  You killed her! (Crying)

Edge- Go check on her! (Spears him out the window)

Stephanie- (Standing, but barely.  Bleeding from the mouth, arm bones protruding from skin) I'm alive!!! It's a mira- (Is cut off by Angle falling on her)

Angle- Steph! I never knew you felt that way!

HHH- Haha!  Die bitch die!

Matt- At least we don't have to listen to that annoying voice anymore.

Everyone but Angle- Good Point.

Angle- Oh my god!  I killed her!

Rock- Suck it up and go find Taker you thong wearing bald headed Jabroni! 

Angle- but

Hurricane- Wait, citizens, I think he's right.

EdgesGothDiva- No, he's not.  End of story.  Angle, go now before I make you even gayer.

Edge- Is that possible?

EdgesGothDiva- Muwahaha!

Gangrel- That's a yes.

Angle- Fine, but only if Stacy goes with me.

Stacy- Ewww no!

Melissa- Don't make me throw you out the window skank.

Stacy- Hey!  You're the skank skank!

Karen- Can I do the honors?

Melissa- Have a jolly good time.

Jericho- You sound like that assclown Regal!

Regal- (From the stomach of a shark) I bloody detest that you muffin!

Melissa- Why wont you shit weeds die!!!!

Karen- Okay, just go find Taker already!

Jeff- And bring back skittles!

Matt- Why!  Why am I related to him!  Why why why? (starts banging his head against a coconut tree that just happens to be growing on the third floor of the house.)

Just then, Undertaker walks in the door with five girls in tow, one bieng in his arms.

Girl one- Ahhhhhhh!  It's my fellow superhero, The Hurricane! (Runs over and glomps his leg)

Hurricane- Um, hello

Girl one- My names The Robin!

Hurricane- Well hello, citizen Robin.

Robin- Errrrrrrrrr

Hurricane- I mean fellow super hero Robin.

Robin- ERRRRRRRRRRRR.

Hurricane- I mean the robin!!!

Robin- Better

Melissa- Who are you people and where did they you form?

Undertaker- I don't know, they just showed up on the beach.

The Robin- We were just sitting at our computers, then we were here and my Shane Helms senses started tingling! (Strikes heroic pose)

Melissa- righhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht

Undertaker- I finally found a person with a brain, this is Cat. (Points to the girl in his arms)

Cat- Respect me or die!

Christian- America sucks!

Cat and Taker- What? (Start to beat up Christian)

Angel- OH hell no! (Pulls Undertaker and Cat off of Christian)

Edge- Haha!  You have a girl fighting for you!

Angel- and what's wrong with that? Chrissy needs someone to help him.

Edge- Chrissy? (Bursts out laughing)

Angel- That's it, you're going down.

Edge- I cant hit girls!

Angel- Then I suggest you start to run. (Tackles Edge and starts to beat on him)

Melissa- That's it bitch!  Time to die! (Pulls Angel off Edge and starts to beat her down unmercifully) Die Bitch Die!!

Christian- Don't touch her! (Pulls Melissa off Angel and tries to beat her up, Edge interferes and pulls Christian up, Smacking him silly.

Stacy- (To Trish)You got Rock! Die!

Trish- Bring it on.

Stacy- It's already been broughten. (Takes it to Trish)

Jericho- I'm a living Legend and I'm forced to live with you people!

Rock- Shut up Pinky! (Starts to beat on Jericho)

The whole room erupts in a brawl, and when the dust clears, everyone but Melissa, Edge, Andraste, Angel, Mandy, Catlin, and Cat are lying on the floor twitching.

Melissa- (To Mandy and Catlin) So who are you guys?

Mandy- I'm Mandy

Catlin- and I'm Catlin!

Melissa- Hi

Mandy- (Walks over to Matt) Oh, poor baby, are you okay.

Matt- You're pretty, what's your name?

Mandy- Mandy and thanks.

Matt- My names Matt.

Mandy- Yea, I know. (Scoops Matt into her arms)

Matt- Wanna go swimming?

Mandy- Sure.

Melissa- So Catlin, what are you doing here.

Catlin- Well, I really love Jeff, but I know he's taken.  So, I wanted to be in the same house as him and am willing to offer my services to erm whats his face?  Gangrel, that's right.

Melissa- Okay, erm whatever.

Catlin- (To Gangrel) Hey, fangy, want to go swimming?

Gangrel- Um, Sure.

Christian and Angel walk out the door holding hands, heading down to the beach, along with Taker and Cat, Hurricane and Robin,

Robin- ERRRRRRRRR

EdgesGothDiva- I mean The Robin

Robin- Better 

EdgesGothDiva- Where was I? Oh yea.

Catlin and Gangrel, Rock and Trish, Jeff and Karen, and Melissa and Edge.

Stacy- I'm all alone, I feel so sad. (Sniffs)

HHH- Hey, Stace, wanna play the game?

Stacy- (Eyes light up) Anytime anywhere.

HHH- Sweet. I always wanted someone to play checkers with! (Pulls out a checker board)

We move to the living room, where Jericho and Angle are sitting on the couch.

Jericho- It's not fair!  I'm the king of the world, larger than life, living legend, Chris Jericho!  And I cant even get Stacy! (Twitch)

Angle- I know!  I'm an olympic gold medalist and I cant get any action. (Twitch twitch)

Jericho- Legends are so totally under appreciated.

Angle- (In his idea of a sexy voice) Ya know Chris, I always thought you looked really good in those pink tights.

Jericho- Really?

Angle- (Purring) Yea.

Jericho- Well that thong you wear looks great, it complements your cheeks perfectly.

Angle- (Blushing) Awwww, thanks Y2.

They look at each other before starting to make out furiously.

Melissa- (Running in) Be right there Edge, just want to get the beach blank AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Edge- (Runs in after her) What's wron- (See's what she saw) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

They both run out the door screaming.

Angle- Oh well. (Starts to make out with Jericho again)

Edgesgothdiva- Muwahahahaha!  Aren't I a sick freak!  
Jericho- I thought you liked me?  Why did you put me with Angle.

EdgesGothDiva- A- Because it was interesting. B- Because I wanted to C- Because of what you did to Jeff on RAW you stupid piece of Shit! 

Jericho- I'm a living legend and your just some stupid freak with no life!

EdgesGothDiva- Um, when someone has the power to do anything they want to you, I don't think you should insult them dumbass.

Jericho- You can touch me!  I'm the king of the world!

EdgesGothDiva- Oh yea? (Whistles) Hey!  Angle!  Over here!

Angle- Chrissy?   Is that you?

Jericho- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'll get you EdgesGothDiva and your little dog too!

EdgesGothDiva- I don't have a dog.

Jericho- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Stephanie- I'm still alive!

Melissa- Hey, author shes still alive!

Just at that moment, a huge semi truck comes out of nowhere (Sound familiar Andraste?) and runs her over, silencing that annoying voice forever.

Andraste- Muwahahaha!

EdgesGothDiva- Muwahaha!

Melissa- Muwahahaha!

Karen- Moo


	4. Chapter 4

Special Guest appearances by:

_Carrianne as Carrianne_

_Angel as Angel___

_Cat Lea as Cat___

_OntheEdge487 as Mandy___

_Andraste McMahon as Robin___

Caitlin714 as Caitlin 

            We join the superstars and psychopaths sitting on the beach of the little island, enjoying beach activities.

EdgesGothDiva- Hey, it's four in the morning and the only reason I'm up is because I had 24 ounces of mountain dew! (Twitch)

Melissa- (Twitch)

Edge- (Twitch Twitch)

Melissa- (Twitch Twitch Twitch)

Edge- (Twitch twi-)

Rock- what in the blue hell are you jabronies twitching about?

Melissa- Go into the living room and find out! (Twitch)

Rock- this better be good.  (Walks into house)

Seconds later there is an ear piercing scream and Rock runs out the door.

Rock- (TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH)  

Everyone- What?

Rock- Pinky and Que ball! (Twitch)

Everyone- What?

Melissa Edge Rock- They're making out on the couch!

Everyone- (Twitch!)

Jeff- So? (Unfazed)

Matt- You have got to be kidding me! (Twitch)

Jeff- What?

Christian- Ugh, look what Americas done to poor Chris.

Taker and Cat- Have you learned nothing in the past few days?

Christian-Damn Americans!

Taker- If you hate us so much

Cat- Drag your sorry ass back to Canada!

Christian- (Is cut off by a huge semi truck driving down the beach and running over Trish, who was lying down sunbathing)

Karen- Hey, my name backwards in Nearak!

Jeff- Nerak!  Nerak!

Melissa- Do either of you have any part of a brain?

HHH- Who's driving that semi, anyway?

As if in answer to his question, the semi pulls up, hitting Trish again, and a girl steps out.

Girl- Finally, Carrianne gets her shot with the rock! (Runs over and glomps his leg)

Rock- The Rock wants to know what you're deal is.

Carrianne -It doesn't matter what my deal is!  I have been sent by EdgesGothDiva to provide you with pie! (Does the peoples eyebrow)

Melissa- Oh, my split personality sent you with pie, so I guess she sent you to run Steph over too.

Carrianne -Huh?

Edge- you ran Steph over before, right?

Carrianne -No, that wasn't me.

In a semi truck on the other side of the island

Hogan- Whatcha gonna do when Hulk Hogan runs over you?

Mandy- is that old bald freak going to run us over?

Angel- Lets not wait and find out.

Robin- Wait!  It's either risk the old guy or risk Jericho and Angle!

Catlin- She has a point.

Edge- Did Robin just say something intelligent?

Robin- ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Edge- (Gulps) I mean the Robin

Hurricane- She is getting my Hurri Intelligence(Glomps her leg)

Robin- (Drools)

Karen- (To Jeff) want to go build a sandcastle?

Jeff- Kay!

They run off hand in hand.

Everyone- O_o

Gangrel- Did you guys hear something?

Everyone turns around- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Yup, that's right, it's Stephanie!

Stephanie-(Trying to yell, but nothing comes out)

Melissa- (To EdgesGothDiva) I thought you killed her!

EdgesGothDiva- I said that you'd never hear her again, not that she was dead.

Carrianne/ Rock- You sick freak!

Edge- How is she still walking?

Melissa- Why wont you die!!!! (Snaps and a chainsaw appears in her hand) 

Christian- Uh, oh, this is going to be ugly.

Melissa- (Approaches Stephanie, grinning evilly)

Hurricane- Citizen Melissa, um, what are you going to do with that chainsaw?

Robin- Wait, I like where this is going.

Melissa- (Chops, slashes, hacks)

Two Minutes Later

Melissa- Muwahahaha!

Jeff/Karen- There's a piece, there's a piece, there's a piece…

HHH- Haha

Matt- Amazing.

Undertaker- I think I'm gonna…I think I'm gonna..

Everyone- (Backs away)

Undertaker- Try a piece! (Picks up one of Stephanie's hands and chews on it)

Edge/Christian- That's just sick!

Christian- I mean, America sucks!

Cat- Stop saying that! (Takes Stephanie's other arm and beats him over the head with it)

Angel- Hey! (Takes what was once Stephanie's leg and beats Cat with it)

Melissa- This again?

Edge- Looks like it (Spears Christian)

The fight is stopped by Stacy and HHH running out of the house screaming.

Edge- So, you saw Angle and Y2gay, huh?

Stacy- (Twitch)

HHH- oh, wait, I forgot my, erm, uh, hat in the house.  Guess I have to go back in.

Mandy- He's not

Caitlin- Oh, I think he is.

EdgesGothDiva- Be right back guys, need more mountain dew.

Melissa-(Looks around) is she gone?

Everyone- yea

Melissa- Muwahaha! (Hops out of computer and into the chair and starts to type) Time to pay Jericho! Muwahaha!

Jericho- (Walks out of the house) did someone say my name?

Melissa- Andraste, will you do the honors?

Andraste- With pleasure. =)

Suddenly, a big yellow bus filled with screaming Jerichoholics pulls up.  The fans pour out, grab Jericho, and pull him onto the bus, which drives away.

Melissa- Oh no!  she's coming back! (Dives back into the computer)

EdgesGothDiva- anyway,

Jeff- who's up for a game of football?

Everyone- whatever

Mandy- Do we even have a football?

Undertaker- (Picks up Stephanie's head) Now we do.

Robin- I'll be jockey!

Melissa- Yea, she definitely has Hurricanes brains alright.

Hurricane- Hey, that was not a very nice thing to say citizen, please apolpgize!

Melissa- (Flips him off)

Rock- Do you think anyone knows were gone?

Christian- Yea, Vince is probably looking for us now.

In Connecticut

Vince- Why does it seem like something's missing?

Matt- Were doomed.

Karen- It's not delivery, it's Digorno!

EdgesGothDiva- Sorry that chapter was so short and bad and all, oh well.  Has anyone seen Jericho?

Melissa- (Whistles)

EdgesGothDiva- Melissa, did you pull an Andraste?

Melissa- I'll never tell! (Singsong voice)

EdgesGothDiva- Grrrrr, stupid split personality

Cat/ Robin/ Caitlin/ Angel/ Mandy/ Carrianne/ Melissa- Me?

EdgesGothDiva- (Slaps forehead) Just forget it

Melissa- Muwahahaha!

EdgesGothDiva- Wait, now whos gunna be with Kurt?

Edge- I think Trips has that covered

EdgesGothDiva- He's gay?

The Rock- He married Steph, didn't he?

EdgesGothDiva- Good point

Melissa- Die and Burn Jericho!  Muwahahaha!

On the bus

Jericho- I'll get you Andraste, and EdgesGothDiva, I'm the king of the- Hey, don't stick that there!  Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Billy and Chuck- hehe, good thing we got on the wrong bus.

Jericho- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, hey, that's not too bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Edgesgothdiva- it has come to my attention that I have been taking it to easy on my superstars.  That will not last Muwahahahahahahaha!

Edge- Oh shit.

            We join our superstars gathered around the living room, playing video games and making out.  We notice that Gangrel seems to be a bit sullen.

EdgesGothDiva- what's wrong Gangy?

Gangrel- I don't think that Caitlin likes me very much (We notice Caitlin is looking over at Jeff with goo goo eyes and drooling)

EdgesGothDiva- I see.

Gangrel- I wish I could get someone like Melissa. (We see Melissa downing shots of blood)

EdgesGothDiva- Well, I might be able to help you out Gangy; I'll see what I can do. (Do I smell my other split personality?)

We cut over to Karen, who suddenly bolts up right.

Karen- (In that annoying high pitched screech)- I'm a McMahon Damn it!

Christian- what the hell was that?

Matt- She almost sounded like

Everyone- That no good bargain basement 2 cent trash bag bottom feeding slime ball ho!

EdgesGothDiva- you were supposed to say Stephanie.

Undertaker- it's the same thing.

Kurt- that couldn't be Steph you big silly!

HHH (Has his shirt tied so it's a belly shirt and his hair in pig tails)- Yea you guys she's dead!

Stacy- is that my lipstick?

Kurt- Hehe nooooooo….

Stacy- You Bitch I think it is!

Kurt-(Slaps her) don't call me a bitch bitch!

Stacy- Slaps him back.

Kurt- How rude! (Slaps her)

Stacy- You little! (Slaps him)

Taker/Cat- SHUT UP!

Stacy/Kurt- Whimper

Karen- Daddy! (Sounding very much like Stephanie.)

Jeff- Hey, Karen sounds like Steph!

Everyone- O_o

Kurt- Steph! (Runs to Karen and grabs her arm)

Karen- Get the fuck off!

She sounds normal for a second.  That is, until she does this.

Karen starts to levitate and her head spins completely around.

Karen- (In Stephanie's Voice) Muwahahaha!  You cant kill me off!

Melissa- Chainsaw………

Karen- (No, because if you use it, you'll chop Karen up too!  Muwahahahaha! (Zaps Melissa)

EdgesGothDiva- Aw, why the hell not, while were in the subject of paranormal…

Before everyone's eyes, Melissa splits into two people, and when the features are distinguishable, everyone can see that this new person is …….

Edge/Christian/Gangrel- Thorn!

Everyone else- Huh?

Edge- Melissa's Vampiress side. (Gulps)

Thorn- Um, hi. (Reveals fangs)

Gangrel-(Walks up to her) I believe you have been sent for me.

Thorn- Hehe ~would drool if she hadn't had it all b4~

Gangrel sweeps her up into his arms and carries her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Angel- Rightttttttttttttt

Carrianne- Well there's something you don't see every day.

Rock- (To Caitlin) shouldn't you be upset, that female Jabroni just stole your fanged freak!

Caitlin- (to busy watching Jeff to care.)

Karen- what about me?

Raven- (Pops out of nowhere) What about Raven?

Courtney- What about Courtney? (Glomps Raven)

Melissa- Who are you people?  I cant take it anymore!  I need stress relievers! (Grabs Edge and drags him upstairs)

Undertaker- Um, I know you (Gestures to Raven) but you on the other hand…(Gestures to girl attached to Ravens leg)

Courtney- Hi!  I'm Courtney and I'm depraved.

Raven- Depraved? (Glomps her)

Courtney- (Melts and drags Raven upstairs)

Jeff- Who wants to play Halo?

Carrianne- Jabroni, have you no idea of what just happened?

Hurricane- Stephanie's ghost is now in Karen…

Robin- Melissa broke in half….

Angel- and two people we've never seen before just appeared and are now upstairs boinking in one of out bedrooms.

Everyone stands still for a second before Jeff breaks the silence.

Jeff- Whats boinking?

Rock- Why don't you go upstairs and find out!

Jeff- Kay! (Bounds up the stairs.)

Seconds later, the sound of a door opening can be heard and there are some very loud curses and one hiss.

Robin- Oooo, he's dead.

Hurricane- Why fellow superhero The Robin.

Robin- Cause he walked in on Edge and Melissa.

Jeff comes flying down the stairs, tumbling head over heels.

Jeff- Why were they hugging? 

Everyone notices the red handprint on his face and the black eye starting to form.

Carrianne- Why don't you ask Karen over there to help you out?

Jeff- Karen, why were they hugging?

Karen(Still in steph's voice)- Come here and I'll show you.

Jeff walks over and Karen starts to lead him away.

EdgesGothDiva- Noooo!  It can't happen that way! (Karen'll kill me!!!!)  Think, think.

Just then, then, the "activites" going on up stairs cause a chandelier to fall, nailing Karen on the head.  We see a white thing with huge tits fly out of Karen and into HHH.

Stephanie- Wait a minute, I'm a ghost.  Getting knocked on the head won't get rid of me.  

EdgesGothDiva- Yes it will cause I'm the author and I say so.

Stacy- That was the most fucked up chapter I've ever been in.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- I will only be adding one more non wrestler character. Sorry to anyone who wanted in, but I cant keep track of all you people! AHHHHHHHH!  40 reviews!! (Gives the reviewers candy and puppies.. no not those kind you perverts!) thank you all sooo much!!!  And now, for the final non wwe character… please welcome….

Angrymew2 as Jade!

            The scene opens with a picture of the house on the beach.  On closer inspection, we realize that it is shaking.  Lets not go into detail, this is pg 13 after all.

Gold Dust- (Who was getting ready to feel himself up)awwww, no entertainment for (tries to bite air but misses, biting his tongue) Dwold Dust.  

EdgesGothDiva- Go away….

Gold Dust- Dwy dould dI, dis is after dall a fan fic!  dim dreat dat dacting!  Di dan do domedy, Di dan do dragedy!  I'll give you ass cream (wink wink)

EdgesGothDiva- O_o………… Bannonluke, get the EWOKS!!!

A bunch of E-woks run out and shoot/bite/claw Gold Dust, causing him to scream like a little girl.  In mere seconds, the girly screaming stops and the ewoks walk away.  One of them has a blonde wig in its jaws.  Another is carrying an industrial sized jar of ass cream.

Ewok- Rawr ra Rawr rawr wr ra rawr ra rawr er raw war rawr. (A.N- what, I don't speak Ewok!!!)

EdgesGothDiva- Uh Bannonluke, what'd he say?

Bannonluke- He said that it's the best stuff on the market and it is very….relaxing.

EdgesGothDiva- O_o 

Bannonluke- Well I have to get back, I need to write the scene in WWF Goes Jurassic Park (A.N-That fic is hilarious, read it if you haven't) where Edge gets impaled on a ……oops.

EdgesGothDiva- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  I warned you!  I said specifically that if you harmed Edge, I would go Bloodrayne on your ass!  

Bannonluke- Oh great, now I have another psychopath that wants to kill me….

Before his very eyes, EdgesGothDiva starts to transform.  Her brownish red hair becomes a pure red, her eyes become green, she grows fangs, becomes a lot paler, and her outfit shrinks a few sizes.  As the finishing touch, Bloodrayne's trademark blades attach themselves at EdgesGothDiva's elbows.

EdgesGothDiva- Time to die Bannonluke!  

BannonLuke- Wow, she's hot…..I mean AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The two take off down the beach, Bannonluke running for all hell with EdgesGothDiva right on his heels.

The camera stays focused on them until they fade from sight, leaving a very confused cameraman behind.  

Cameraman- Uh………

His pause is cut off by a rustling in the bushes, so hoping for something interesting, he turns the camera to face the noise.  A female head pops out of the bushes and she readjusts her army helmet with leaves on the top, and looks through a pair of binoculars.

Girl- Muwahahahaha!  Phase one is complete, I have located my target.  Soon, he will be all mine, and that stupid gothic bloodsucker wannabe bitch will be out of the picture, for I am Jade, and Edge and I are meant to be.  Muwahahahahahaha! 

She then pulls her head back into the bushes, and in a few seconds, the bush lifts off he ground, revealing a pair of pokemon sneaker clad feet.  The feet started to walk, and the bush moved with them.  It zig zaggs across the screen (like in cartoons), and when the bush reached the houses steps, Jade dove out of it in a clumsy ninja roll, and immediately running up the stairs and ringing the doorbell.  It swung open and Jade's jaw dropped.  This was going to be a lot easier than she thought.  There, standing in the doorway, was Edge.

Edge- Let me guess, fan girl right?

Jade simply stands there, drooling and stuttering.

Jade- Its….y…you!  A..and you ju…juts spoke t..to me!

Edge- Um, do you want something?  I was kind of in the middle of something…

Jade- Yes, yes Edge.  There is something I want.

Edge- Well please tell me so I can get back to who erm..i mean what I was doing.

Jade- I want YOU!  As she speaks, she pulls out a burlap sack, grabs Edge and throws him into the sack, tying it and running out the door.

Back Upstairs 

Melissa is sitting up in bed, covered by sheets and looking rather annoyed.

Melissa- What the hell is taking him so long?

After waiting about three minutes, 

Eric Bischoff- Did I just hear myself say three minutes?!

EdgesGothDiva (Back from chasing Bannonluke)- No, I said it you moron.

Eric Bischoff- Damn.

EdgesGothDiva- Rhyno!!!

Rhyno flys across the screen, goring Bitchoff straight into the side of the house, leaving a dent.

EdgesGothDiva- GORE GORE GORE!

Readers- GORE GORE GORE!

Ewoks- RAWR RAWR RAWR! 

Rhyno gets up, dusts himself off, and vanishes.

Anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, after waiting three minutes, Melissa finally got tired of waiting, got out of bed, and made an attempt at getting dressed.

Melissa- Where the fuck did he throw my shirt?!?!

After another three minutes, Melissa walked into the kitchen, where Caitlin and Stacy sat talking, due to lack of better things to do.  

Melissa- Have any of you seen Edge lately?

Caitlin- Uh, I saw him answer the door, and then some girl in pokemon sneakers and Edge gear threw him in a sack and ran away.

Melissa- (Growling) Jade……

Stacy- Jade?

Melissa- It has to be her, she is trying yet again to steal my Edgeypoo, but she will not succeeded.  For the time is upon us, and I must act.  As of now there are two queens of the edgeheads, but there can be only one. 

Highlander music starts to play and Melissa stands majestically while her hair whips in the wind that just happened to start to blow in the kitchen.

Karen- Can I come?

Melissa- You so totally ruined the moment Karen, and why do you want to come, she didn't take Jeff.

Karen- Yea, I know, but you're my friend and you're going to need help, and that's what friends are for.

Audience- Awwwwww!

Karen- Plus, he was a really nice piece of ass.

Melissa- Well there you go, ruining the moment again.

Karen- Pwease!  I can help you!

Melissa- Fine, you can come, but please, try to act intelligent.

Karen- What's intelligent mean?

Melissa- Uh….It means that you stay infront of me.

Karen- Kay!

Melissa- Hold on Edgeypoo!  Im coming!

Meanwhile, in Jade's supersecret hideout on the other side of the island……….. 

Edge- Super secret?!?! It's a huge statue of my head out in the open!  How the hell is that super secret?!

Jade- With the cloaking device my love, watch.

Jade pushes a button, and Edges face becomes Paul Heymans.

Jade- Muwahahahaha!

Edge- O_o its still a giant head in the middle of nowhere…

Jade- Silence my darling, you can speak later.  

Jade winks and wiggles her eyebrows.

Edge- Oh no

Jade walks over to a small statue of Edge's head, lifts off the top, and pushes the big red button that was concealed within.  The wall closest to her revolves, revealing an arsenal of dominatrix gear.  Whips, chains, handcuffs, leather, whipped cream, the whole nine yards.  Jade selects a whip, a set of handcuffs, and the bottle of whipped cream.  She sauntered towards edge, attempting a seductive smile that came out looking like Christian when he did a DDP smile.

Edge- I never thought id say this, but I miss Melissa!

Jade- (tries to crack the whip but fails, hitting herself in the face) Don't speak that name!  You are mine now, our wedding is arranged for tomorrow.  You shall speak that name no more beloved.  She is gone, and I am queen of the edgeheads, meaning I get you!  Muwahahahaha!

Edge- Noooooooooooooooooo!

**Will Melissa get to Edge in time? **

Melissa- Damn straight I will

**What happened to Bannonluke?**

Bannonluke- (Hiding behind a rock) Is she gone?

**Is this story actually developing a plot?**

Cricket- Chirp Chirp 

All this and more the next time this lazy ass author decides to update!!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Alright, I replaced my authors note for Caitlin with the actual chapter 6, so your going to have to read that to understand this.  Ty for all the reviews and enjoy!  Alright, truth is u probably wont enjoy.  This chapter blows, but I needed it for development.

At The House Cat and Melissa are talking while Melissa is packing for her and Karen's mission, Karen is off with Jeff explaining why she has to leave, and everyone else with the exception of Taker (Cat is talking to Melissa) Stacy, and Caitlin are all in their rooms, perfectly unaware of what has transpired while they were boinking. Cat- Wow, it was really cool of EdgesGothDiva to give you all this neat spy gear. 

Melissa- Yea, now ill definitely be able to take that bitch down.

There is a knock on Melissa's open door and in walk Thorn and Gangrel, and Thorn is carrying a pitcher of something red.

Melissa- Oh, hey guys.  

Gangrel- Hey, we heard about whats going on, and Thorn here thought of something that can aid you in your quest for Edge.

Melissa- Im listening.

Thorn- Here, since you're my split personality sister and all.  

Thorn hands Melissa the container of red liquid.

Melissa- Hey, not that I don't love good blood and all, but nows not really the time for a snack…

Thorn- No doofus, its my blood.  Drink it and you'll have my powers for two days.

Melissa- Oh, okay, uh thanks.

Thorn- No Problem, and good luck.  

Melissa- Thanks Thorn, Gangrel.

Gangrel- Well, we have to get back to what we were doing now….

Melissa- Say no more, please.

Cat- Uh, yea, I should probably leave too, Taker might be getting angry.

Melissa- Bye guys.

Melissa goes back to packing, sticking the blood in on top of everything already in her backpack.

Meanwhile in Karens room….

Karen- Jeffy, I must leave you for a while, I have to go with Melissa to save Edge, I don't know when I'll be back.

Jeff- Kay

Karen- You're supposed to say "No!  Karen my love!  You cannot leave me!  I love you too much!  Take me with you!"

Jeff- Why?  And how come you got smart?

Karen- Because you just are!  And I really don't know.

Jeff- Oh, well have a nice trip!

Karen- Don't you care that my life is going to be endangered, and you might never see me again?!

Jeff- Would that mean no skittles?

Karen~ -_-; Yes Jeff, that would mean no skittles.

Jeff- No!  Karen my love!  You cannot leave me!  I love you too much!  Take me with you!

Karen- Its too late jeff!  I have a mission to complete and a nice piece of ass to save!  You have to stay here and look after the house!

Jeff- Kay!

Karen- (Sighs) Jeff, you are the biggest moron sometimes…

EdgesGothDiva- That's it!   I like you better when you're a moron!

Then using her super author powers, EdgesGothDiva zaps Karen back to stupidity.

Karen- Skittle Time!!!

She grabs Jeff by the shirt collar and pulls him onto the bed, as the camera backs towards the door, shutting it slowly.

Meanwhile…

Melissa has finished packing, and is lying on her bed, feeling rather miserable.  She looks over her provisions, and, once she is re assured that she has all she needs, sighs and sits back down. 

Melissa- Edge, what torment is befalling you as I sit here, waiting for my stupid friend to finish her last second screw.  Going into a life threatening mission with a moron, wonderful.  No doubt that stupid bitch Jade will have her fortress well guarded, but I shall conquer all she sets before me, and finally her.  For I am the rightful queen of the edgeheads, and that means Edge is MY king.  No, Jade will not suceede, ill make sure of it.

Melissa didn't realize that Christian was standing in the door, listening to her speech.

Christian- Uh Melissa, I have to tell you something.

Melissa- What, that you realized that you were always a jealous brat feeding off of Edge and that you cant sand to see your brother undergoing such treatment?

Christian- God no, Edge is a dorkchop.  I wanted to say that you've been spending too much time with Gangrel and Thorn.

A few minutes later, Karen walks in, smoothing her hair with her hands.

Karen- Im done, we can leave now.

Melissa- God, I thought quickies were supposed to be quick, but you two sure proved me wrong.

Karen- Like you'd do anything different.

Melissa- I thought EdgesGothDiva made you dumb again.

Karen- Oh yea… hehe

Melissa- Did you pack your bag?

Karen holds up a backpack and nods.

Melissa- Alright, then we're off.

Everyone from the house has taken a break from their activities to say goodbye to Melissa and Karen. Kurt, HHH, Robin, Hurricane, Courtney, Raven, Jeff, Thorn, Gangrel, Taker, Cat, Stacy, Carrianne, Rock, Caitlin Rvd, Angel, Christian, Mandy and Matt were all saying their good-byes when Melissa noticed something.

Melissa- Alright, when did RVD get here?

Caitlin- Wellllll, since I was so lonely, I got EdgesGothDiva to zap him in here for me.

Melissa- (To RVD) And you have no objections…….?

RVD- Hey, its cool, I've got a nice house, and a fine chick, but everything's cool when you're (thumb thingy) RVD.

Hurricane- Citizen Van Dam, you are definitely going to be eating your words.

Melissa- Bye guys, please don't TOTALLY destroy the house while im gone.

Melissa and Karen set off, and the theme from Lord of The Rings starts to play.

Melissa- We have a days journey to the other side of the island, where Jade's supersecret hideout is located.

Karen- Yeah, but if we cut through the jungle, we can make it in half a day.

Melissa- We cant cut through the Jungle, that's where the most of Jade's guards are located.

Karen- ooooh!  A Lizard! (Runs off into the dense jungle of the island, chasing the creature.)

Melissa- Karen!!! Why the hell did I bring her with me?! 

 Melissa stands there for a second, hesitant to go into the jungle.  She sighs and runs into the jungle after her dimwitted friend.

Back At The House 

Mandy- So, you think we'll ever see them again?

Angel- Karen, possibly.  Melissa no.

Carrianne- Carrianne says that Melissa's a dead girl.  If Jade doesn't get her Karen will.

**Will Melissa find Karen?**

**What Awaits them in the jungle?**

**What happened to Edge?**

Edge- Many terrible things

Jade- Shut Up! I didn't say you could speak!

Edge- Helppppp!


End file.
